Simplify the expression. $-x(5x+3)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-x}$ $ = ({-x} \times 5x) + ({-x} \times 3)$ $ = (-5x^{2}) + (-3x)$ $ = -5x^{2} - 3x$